bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Viper Helios
Viper Helios (original version ) is Spectra Phantom's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: New Vestroia. He was later upgraded to Cyborg Helios and then Helios MK2. Information Description Viper Helios is a dragon that has thorns tipped with poison covering its entire body and mammoth wings that allow it to move swiftly as well as avoid quick attacks from opponents. To destroy its enemies, it can shoot cannonball-like fire blasts with rapid speed from its mouth. It combines with Metalfencer to form Meta Helios (Battle Unit Mode). The same as its Bakugan form, Viper Helios in ball form can combine with Metalfencer to form Meta Helios. In Bakugan form, it is different from normal Pyrus Bakugan, it is mainly dark brown and black in color instead of red, similar to a reverse color Bakugan. Anime Viper Helios was a Vexos Bakugan. He tried to capture all six Bakugan that saved Vestroia. Viper Helios enjoys battling against other Bakugan and obeys every command from Spectra. He was first seen fighting Blade Tigrerra and Mega Nemus. He defeated Blade Tigrerra who saved Nemus's life, and captured her. When the Resistance, Spectra, Lync, and Gus were stuck on Earth, he helped Spectra capture Dan's Bakugan Drago with a forbidden card. It faced Apollonir in a rematch against Dan but was defeated easily, even with the use of Metalfencer. Professor Clay turned him into a Cyborg Bakugan to become the ultimate Bakugan. He was upgraded into Cyborg Helios, and later Helios MK2. ; Ability Cards * General Quasar: Adds 200 Gs to Viper Helios. * Void Stream (Melt Stream): Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Burst Core (Nova Spiral): Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities. * Nova Defenser: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent, and adds 400 Gs to Viper Helios. * Maximum Quasa'''r: Adds 300 Gs to Viper Helios. ; Forbidden Ability Cards * '''Nova Blazer X: Brings the opponent back to their base level, and adds 700 Gs to Viper Helios. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Omega: Adds 200 Gs to Viper Helios. Game Thus far, Pyrus Viper Helios has released in normal red color, whereas in the anime Helios is a combination of black and dark red. Instead it was only been released for Pyrus in the BakuSteel Series. The Haos versions are 770 Gs and 730Gs. Clear Viper Helios' come with 720 Gs. Pyrus Viper Helios' (Normal red coloring Gundalian Invaders style) have been released in some Gundalian Invaders: BakuTriad sets. Viper Helios is also available as a starter bakugan on Bakugan Dimensions. Currently a more anime accurate color version is availiable only in Japan. Trivia * In Greek Mythology, Helios was the first sun god. * The Spectra combat set comes with a Cyborg Helios, though Meta Helios is formed by Viper Helios and Metalfencer. * In the second Japenese ending of New Vestroia, Viper Helios is shown alongside Scraper and Klawgor, fighting against Neo Dragonoid, Elfin and Percival. * If Viper Helios was in regular Pyrus color he would look alot like a Pyrus Dragonoid. Gallery Anime Viperheliosballform.png|Viper Helios in ball form (closed) Viperballopen.png|Viper Helios in ball form (open) heliosbakuform.png|Viper Helios in Bakugan form heliosandmetalfencer.png|Viper Helios merged with Metalfencer heliostappear.PNG|Helios first appearance in New Vestroia helioscore.PNG|Viper Helios while using ability Burst Core, that is blocking Nemus's attack heliostquasar.PNG|Viper Helios using ability General Quasar maximumquasar.png|Viper Helios using ability Maximum Quasar voygestream.png|Viper Helios using ability Void Stream novablazerx.png|Viper Helios boosted up by forbidden ability Nova Blazer X heliostigrerra.PNG|Viper Helios grabbing Blade Tigrerra heliosvsapollonir.png|Viper Helios versus Apollonir heliosvsdrago.png|Viper Helios versus Neo Dragonoid heliosvsdragozoom.png|Viper Helios tied up with Neo Dragonoid in a battle heliosattackbydragocore.png|Viper Helios attacked by Neo Dragonoid's Perfect Core attakapollonir.png|Viper Helios attacked by Apollonir's ability Maximum Pyrus heliosandspec.png|Viper Helios and Spectra subedit 2010-09-12 19-34-15-92.png|Viper Helios scanned by Gauntlet with Neo Dragonoid in a brawl MaxusViper.png|Maxus Viper Helios Helios ability.jpg|Viper Helios using ability General Quasar Screenshot-369.png V-Helios.jpg Viper Helios scanned by the gauntlet.PNG|Viper Helios scanned by the Gauntlet File:Spectra_Screen.JPG|Spectra and Viper Helios File:Viper_Helios_SI.jpg|Viper Helios on Intermission Screen Viper_helios.png Game File:ViperHelios-pyrus-j.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in original color scheme File:Viperhelios-pyrus-n.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in latest color scheme File:Viperhelios-aquos.jpg|Aquos Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-subterra.JPG|Subterra Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-ventus.jpg|Ventus Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-haos-n.jpg|Haos Viper Helios in latest color scheme File:Viperhelios-darkus-n.jpg|Darkus Viper Helios in latest color scheme File:Bakusteel.jpg|BakuSteel Pyrus Viper Helios File:Forest_viper_helios.gif|BakuFlip (reverse) Ventus Viper Helios File:!BdWyogQB2k~$(KGrHqUOKjkEq5UJorjkBK4iy_owFw~~_12.jpg|BakuCrystal Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-darkus-steel.jpg|BakuCore Darkus Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-aquos-solar.jpg|BakuSolar Aquos Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-subterra-solar.JPG|BakuSolar Subterra Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-darkus-solar.jpg|BakuSolar Darkus Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-darkus-frost.jpg|BakuFrost Darkus Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-ventus-frost.JPG|BakuFrost Ventus Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-aquos-frost.JPG|BakFrost Aquos Viper Helios File:DSC02193.JPG|Clear Viper Helios (Gundalian Invaders) File:!ByiDIh!!mk~$(KGrHqF,!iUEw5jcrqRWBMSIpUf1L!~~0 35.jpg 80CAB23238.jpg 80CA506H6K.jpg Helios special color jp poster.JPG|Pyrus Viper Helios in anime color viperheliosjp.JPG IMG_1190.jpg Hex Viper Helios.jpg|(Hex) Viper Helios Others File:Viperhelios0.jpg|Viper Helios in New Vestroia's checklist poster File:Viperhelios-p.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in anime color File:Viperhelios-pyrus-p.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in anime color File:Viperhelios-pyrus-dark-ca.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in anime color File:Viperhelios-pyrus-ca.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in normal color File:Viperhelios-pyrus-ca00.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in normal color pyrus viper helios.png|Pyrus Viper Helios Screenshot-261.png Pyrus V-Helios Stats.PNG|Viper Helios in Bakugan Dimensions VH.png|Darkus Viper Helios in BD Reference Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia